Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke Uchiha (Uchiha Sasuke) es el hermano menor de Itachi Uchiha, y uno de los pocos sobrevivientes del clan Uchiha. Fue integrante del equipo de Kakashi, y posteriormente deserto de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja en busca del poder de Orochimaru. Fundo la ya disuelta Taka(heibi) es socio de Akatsuki y un criminal internacional muy conocido,sobre todo en konohagakure.'' ' Creación Inicialmente Masashi Kishimoto no tenia planeado crear a Sasuke pero despues de haber hablado con su editor sobre el futuro de la serie, este le aconsejo crear un rival para el personaje principal Naruto Uzumaki, dado como resuelta la cracion de Sasuke. Para tener una idea de como seria ese rival, Kishimoto leyo variedades de manga, para asi recolectar imformación, Sasuke fue destinado a ser lo opuesto a Naruto. El actor comento haber creado al "rival ideal". Kishimoto habia tenido dificultades en el diseño de Sasuke siendo el personaje mas dificil que tuvo que crear, ya que carecia de una adecuada idea para dibujar el personaje. Una ves que se soluciono el problema de la cara, Kishimoto empezo a trabajar en la vestimenta. El diseño original del personaje habia sido con una serie de collares de los vínculos en torno a sus brazos y piernas, pero Kishimoto conciste de que no podia establecer tal acomplejado personaje en una revista semanal, dicidio simplificarlo basando se en el diseño basico del traje de Naruto. Para el manga, Sasuke sigue siendo el personaje mas dificil de dibujar, y a pesar del tiempo y la energia que gastaba dibujandolo, comento que es el personaje que mas le gusta dibujar. En el diseño de su apariencia en la segunda parte, Kishimoto tiene como principal objetivo hacer ver a Sasuke <> para ello intento darle varios elementos, como un shimenawa igual de al de Orochimaru, tambien trato con uniformes militares sin embargo, termino eligiendo ropa de estilo japones. Personalidad Sasuke desde el primer momento muestra ser un chico frío, severo, antipático, orgulloso y con un gran don en las artes del Ninjutsu y muy habilidoso en el Taijutsu y gracias a su Sharingan tambien en los Genjutsu, su única y preciada ambición es volverse poderoso a cualquier precio para cumplir sus dos objetivos; matar a su hermanoItachi Uchiha y reconstruir su clan (aunque no a mostrado intéres en este) , desprecia el compañerismo y es muy orgulloso, incluso prepotente, pues es consciente de sus habilidades superiores como Uchiha. Posteriormente se descubre que Sasuke no siempre ha sido así, en su infancia era un niño cariñoso, alegre y despreocupado a pesar de vivir a la sombra de su hermano, a quien su padre, Fugaku Uchiha, prestaba mayor atención. A pesar de esto Sasuke estaba muy unido a su hermano y siempre sasuke trató de ser igual a él. Tras la muerte de todo su clan a manos de Itachi, Sasuke lo odió con todas sus fuerzas, por que él fue quien mató a su clan , cambiando su carácter. Conforme avanza la historia, Sasuke llega a apreciar sus vínculos de amistad y a dejar de lado sus ansias de venganza, especialmente gracias a su relación con Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno, a quienes llega a apreciar como personas muy importantes para él. Sin embargo, una vez es tentado por Orochimaru y derrotado nuevamente por su hermano Sasuke decide renunciar a sus vínculos por considerarlos un obstáculo y se vuelve una persona impasible y obsesionado con sus objetivos (matar a Itachi Uchiha) , para cuyo cumplimiento no duda en aliarse con Orochimaru y tratar de matar a Naruto para obtener el Mangekyo Sharingan, aunque finalmente no lo hace para no seguir los retorsidos pasos de su hermano.El Odio Definitivo de Sasuke. Dos años y medio después Sasuke muestra un carácter aún más displicente y arrogante que antes, consciente de su gran progreso. Incluso el propio Orochimaru afirma que "es más difícil de tratar que él". Sasuke se muestra más decidido que nunca a cumplir su venganza y para ello admite no importarle prestar su cuerpo al sannin o querer acabar con Naruto. A pesar de esto Sasuke revela un gran resentimiento y desprecio por su maestro, a quien considera un simple y patético desecho por jugar con las vidas de sus subordinados y se rebela contra él. Sasuke es más calculador, frío y ensimismado que nunca, muestra sin embargo que no es un asesino al ser reticente a matar a sus enemigos,Sejutsu le llama un "verdadero ninja de konoha". Finalmente y tras la muerte de su hermano Itachi, Sasuke cambia radicalmente su manera de pensar al saber que era en realidad la mayor preocupación de su hermano, decide continuar con su camino de venganza contra la aldea que le arrebató la vida y la esperanza a su hermano, ya que para Sasuke el sacrificio de su hermano mayor es el pilar de su nuevo camino. El odio y el dolor de Sasuke son las sensaciones que guían al ninja a pesar de que de nuevo valora los vínculos de amistad que una vez rompió, esta vez encarnados en su escuadrón taka. Actualmente el odio ha consumido todo su mente y cuerpo, tan grande es su oscuridad que según Karin su chakra es mas oscuro y frío que antes incluso es mucho más de cuando estaba bajo la influencia del Sello Maldito, esto se demuestra cuando fue capaz de abandonar a jugo y a seigutsu, además de cuando atravesó con un chidori a Karin solamente para cumplir su proposito sin sentir vergüenza, culpa, ni remordimiento por sus acciones. Ahora ha tomado la idea que va a matar a cualquier persona que interfiera con su camino de venganza, incluso abandonar a sus camaradas cuando ya no le sean de utilidad o como el mismo dice "un estorbo". Según Itachi, sólo Naruto puede liberarlo de esa oscuridad. Desde que supo sobre la verdadera historia de Itachi y los Uchihas, se ha demostrado que responde negativamente cuando alguien habla sobre su hermano como se mostró cuando atacó inmediatamente a Danzo, ademas no le gusta que cualquier persona tenga el Sharingan de su clan ya que dice él que aquella persona que no sea un Uchiha no es merecedor de este ojo especial esto se vio en su encuentro con Kakashi y aún mas cuando Danzo mostro sus 11 Sharingan en su brazo. Logros *Desperto una técnica catón a la edad de 7 años. *Despertó el Sharingan a los 7 años. Su hermano lo hizo a los 8 años. *Se convirtió en Genin y fue alumno de kakashi hatake . *Peleó contra Zabuza Momochi y Haku, dos ninjas exiliados de la Aldea de la Niebla de gran nivel. *Sasuke junto con los 9 novatos fueron los primeros principiantes en el Exámen Chunin en más de cinco años, pasando la primera parte del exámen de Ibiki Morino, la segunda parte en el bosque de la muerte y haber peleado contra Orochimaru y sobrevivir al Sello Maldito, en el preliminar venciendo a Yoroi Akado aún en gran desventaja y en final del examen hirió gravemente a Gaara. *Sasuke es uno de los pocos que toco a Gaara cuando este estaba protegido por la defensa definitiva. *Aprendió y dominó el Chidori, la técnica original de Kakashi, aunque con mucha dificultad, en un mes. *Logro Dominar un Segundo Elemento en un solo mes, a pesar de ser solo un Genin. *Fue uno de los ninjas que participaron en la invasión de Konoha, peleando contra el arma final de la Arena,Gaara en la forma semi Shukaku. *Es la única persona que pudo vencer a Naruto en su forma de jinchuriki, sin contar a Orochimaru, ya que la primera vez no salió ninguna cola, y la segunda vez huyó. *Después de la batalla contra Naruto en el Valle del Fin, Orochimaru lo tomó como su último aprendiz. *En los 3 años de entrenamiento se convirtió en un ninja realmente poderoso perfeccionando el Chidori y evolucionandolo en más de un jutsu, como el Chidori Nagashi. *Derrotó a Orochimaru (teniendo en cuenta que Orochimaru estaba débil) y absorbió sus habilidades. *Formó el Equipo Hebi que más tarde sería Taka *Derrotó a Deidara, un miembro de Akatsuki muy fuerte, sobreviviendo a su ataque final. *Se enfreto a Deidara con todo su poder a diferencia de Gaara que se tuvo que oprimir para no matarlo. *Derrotó a su hermano, Itachi Uchiha (en realidad, éste se sacrificó por él) aunque estaba débil debido a una enfermedad terminal que padecía. *Despertó el Mangekyohttp://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mangekyo_SharinganSharingan siendo el sexto en el mundo en despertarlo, y el 5º Uchiha en despertarlo (Itachi, Madara, Shisui e Izuna son el resto). *Al despertar el Mangekyo Sharingan despierta el Susanoo siendo el único que lo tiene junto con su hermano y Madara. *El Amaterasu de Sasuke es mas potente que el de Itachi al poder subir a otro rango (Enton) siendo así el único en poder utilizarlo. *Su equipo Taka y Akatsuki forman una alianza con un solo objetivo: destruir Konoha. *Al enterarse de la verdad sobre los Uchiha y formar Taka, él y su equipo peleó y sobrevivió al combate mortifero contra el Jinchuriki del hachibi, killir bee *Al saber que fracasó en su misión de capturar al Hachibi, toma como objetivo matar a Danzo, resultando en una encarnizada batalla en la cumbre de los 5 Kages, peleando contra el Cuarto Raikage,Gaara , el Quinto Kazakage, y sus respectivos escoltas, dejándolos neutralizados, sobreviviendo milagrosamente contra terumi, la quinta Mizukage, Onoki, el Tercer Tsuchikage, y su escoltas. *Peleó en un combate a muerte contra Danzo que tenía un brazo con diez ojos Sharingan y células del Primer Hokage. Sasuke venció pero ya corrompido por la oscuridad y el odio. *Poco despúes de su batalla con Danzo, se reune y pelea contra el Equipo 7, choca su Chidori con el Rasenga de naruto y se escapa. Despúes le pide a Tobi que le dé los ojos de su hermano para convertirse en el segundo en el mundo en obtener el Mangenkyo Sharingan Eterno. *Luego de una larga recuperación Sasuke usa su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno convocando a un nuevo y aterrador Susanoo. *Es la segunda persona en su Clan y en el mundo de naruto en conseguir el Mangekyo Sharingan. Curiosidades Cuando Sasuke ve pelear por primera vez a dos Jounnin (Zabuza y Kakashi), intentó suicidarse por el pavor y miedo del poder de ambos. Sasuke, cuando ve por primera vez el Sharingan de Kakashi piensa que es un sobreviviente de Clan Uchiha Sasuke es el chico más popular en la serie pero solo ha sido besado por Naruto(por accidente). Sasuke dice que sus objetivos son matar a su hermano Itachi Uchiha y reestablecer su clan pero sin embargo no se ha interesado en ninguna chica. Las personas más importantes para Sasuke no pertenecen solo a su clan sino también el equipo 7: Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura en algun momento dijo haber escuchado que a el le gustan las niñas de pelo largo. Al parecer Sakura a sido la única en poder detener a Sasuke cuando esta corrompido por el sello maligno. El nombre Sasuke procede del legendario ninja Sarutobi Sasuke. El apellido de Sasuke, "Uchiha", es otra forma de pronunciar "uchiwa" (団 扇, ventilador de papel), que en realidad es el símbolo del clan Uchiha. Uchiwa se puede utilizar en las llamas, haciendo que la llama sea más caliente - hace referencia al hecho de que el Uchiha es un clan de los usuarios de jutsu de fuego. A diferencia de la mayoría de los personajes de Naruto, Sasuke no se refiere a cualquier persona con honoríficos al final de sus nombres (excepto a sus padres, los miembros del clan, y Itachi cuando era un niño), como "Kakashi-sensei" o "Orochimaru-Sama" , algo que los japoneses consideran muy insultante o grosero. Aunque la primera aparición de Sasuke fue en el capítulo 3, en realidad puede ser visto sentado detrás de Naruto en el capítulo 1, en la página 14. En la version latina del anime Sasuke lo pronuncian ''"Saske" pero en cierta parte Orochimaru le dice''"Sasuke"'' esto a causado varios debates sobre como se pronuncia realmente, la forma correcta de escribirlo y pronunciarlo es SASUKE, solo que los japonese al igual que en muchos idiomas, hay palabras que se pronuncian màs o menos fuerte, en este caso la "U"se es antepone una n, s o vocal, mientras se escucha mas fuerte si se antepone una "T" u otra consonante como la Z. En las encuestas de popularidad de Naruto, Sasuke se colocó en la tercera posición, en la segunda en tercero, y en la tercera en el cuarto. Terminó primero en las dos encuestas de popularidad más recientes, en el tercer Databook, se han incluido los resultados de las últimas seis encuestas, Sasuke fue el tercer personaje más popular con 33.632 votos. Sasuke es uno de los cinco personajes que siempre han estado en el Top 10 de todas las encuestas de popularidad. Se dice que Naruto es el único Genin de su promoción, pero Sasuke también es del mismo nivel. Sasuke es derecho pero utiliza el chidori con la mano izquierda ( ya que el que es derecho tiene una gran habilidad con la izquierda por un nervio en el cerebro y viceversa ) anteriormente se creía que era ambidiestro pero era solo una suposición. De acuerdo con el tercer databook: Las aficiones de Sasuke son entrenar y dar paseos. Sasuke desea luchar contra los ancianos de Konoha por ser los culpables de la destrucción del clan uchiha (originalmente, quería luchar con Itachi). Los alimentos favoritos de Sasuke son el omusubi con Okaka y tomates, no le gusta cualquier cosa dulce. Sasuke ha completado 16 misiones oficiales en total: 7 D-rango, 1 C-rango, 2 B-rango, 6 A-rango, 0 S-rango. La palabra favorita de Sasuke es "poder" (力, chikara). Sasuke es el personaje favorito de kishimoto, aunque a muchos no les agrade, lo confirmo kishimoto en una entrevista ya que el mismo dijo que era el personaje más dificil de dibujar, y por lo tanto era su favorito ya que representaba un reto para él dibujarlo. El Seiyu que interpreta a Sasuke es el mismo que interpreta la voz latinoamericana de Uryu, de Bleach al igual que en la versión Japonesa. Sasuke tiene varías similitudes con algunos personajes de varías series, el seiyu y un poco el aspecto con Ishida de Bleach, mientras el orgullo y el hecho de utilizar el color Azul como caracteristica al igual que Vegeta de DBZ, los tres son rivales y eventuales amigos de los protagonistas, Ichigo, Naruto y Goku. Sasuke y Naruto comparten una similitud muy clara ya que Sasuke a creado una gran variedad de Chidori mientras que Naruto a aprendido una variedad de Rasengan. Aún se desconoce cuando dejo de invocar serpientes para luego aprender a invocar halcones. Es el único personaje que se conoce que ha luchado contra los 5 kages, y a sobrevivido. Sasuke tuvo un cambio drástico de elemento, usando antiguamente el Elemento fuego como auxiliar y el Elemento rayo como principal, desde el que descubrió el Mangekyo Sharingan este empezó a usar el Elemento fuego como principal y el Elemento Rayo Como auxiliar. Es el personaje que más ha cambiado de vestuario debido a los duros entrenamientos y combates que realizaba. Si bien Sasuke a dicho que no mató a Naruto por no utilizar los mismos metodos que Itachi, esto podría ser mentira y en realidad no haberlo hecho por su afecto hacia Naruto. Es el único personaje que cambia frecuentemente de ropa. Poco a poco se esta ganando el título de principal antagonista de la serie. Pudo haber matado a Naruto en el Valle del Fin y obtener su Mangekyo Sharingan, pero no lo hizo.. Sasuke comparte el tipo de sangre con Jugo y Kirin. Sasuke tiene gran parecido a Izuna Uchiha. En el manga el diseño de su Magekyo Sharingan cambio. Primero era un ojo con las aspas apuntando hacia arriba y el otro con las aspas apuntando hacia abajo, y luego, ambos ojos tenían las aspas apuntando hacia abajo. Durante la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, Itach y Kabuto se refieren a él como Dr. Serpientes (debido a sus investigaciones sobre las serpientes para derrotar a Orochimaru), sin parecer que ésto le moleste en absoluto. Frases (Para el Equpo 7) "Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Odio muchas cosas, y no me gusta nada en particular. Lo que tengo no es un sueño, porque yo voy a hacerlo realidad. Voy a reestablecer mi clan, y a destruir a alguien en específico." (Para Naruto, cuando "muere" en sus brazos, en la pelea contra Haku) "No quería morir antes de matar a mi hermano, pero tú... no dejes que tu sueño muera" (Para Naruto, despues de despertar el Sharingan de tres aspas) "Adelante, Naruto. Voy a tener.. que romper ese vinculo! (Para Sakura al despertar por primera vez el sello de maldición) "Sakura, ¿Quien te ha lastimado?" (Para ) "¡Cállate de una vez! ¡¿Qué rayos sabes tú de eso?! No es como si alguna vez hayas tenido una familia! has estado solo desde el principio, ¿qué te hace pensar que sabes algo al respecto?!" (Para Sakura) "Es cierto que por un tiempo pensé que mi camino estaba junto a ustedes, pero ya no más, yo me decidí por la venganza" (Para Narutp) "Naruto... tu eres uno de los que más deseo enfrentar" (Para Sakura al abandonar la aldea) "Sakura, Gracias" (Para Tobi) "Si crees que soy solo un niño tonto controlado por sus emociones, está bien. Después de la muerte de Itachi sería tonto seguir su sueño, el susurro de los tontos que no saben lo que es el odio." (Para Tobi) "Si alguien trata de ridiculizar la forma en que vivo lo pagarán, voy a matarlos a todos, los que alguna vez me importaron. Y entonces tal vez ellos podran entender lo que se siente... les enseñare un poco de mi odio." (Para Gaara) "Desde hace tiempo he cerrado los ojos... mi único objetivo está en la oscuridad." (Para Naruto) "¡Naruto... ya es demasiado tarde, nada de lo que digas me va a cambiar!, ¡Voy a matar a cada persona de tu amada aldea!, ¡Es hora de hacer tu elección!, ¡Matarme y convertirte en un héroe, o ser asesinado y te convertirte en otra de mis víctimas!" (Para Danzo)"Esta es una batalla de ojos, no te metas con los Uchiha." (Para Karin )"Karin, en el momento en el que te atraparon te convertiste en un estorbo" (Para Kakashi) "El' Sharingan''' 'es un emblema del' clan uchiha, un tipo como tú no tiene derecho a mostrarlo a poseerlo." (﻿Para Gaara) ''"Esto es aun mejor que tu defensa Gaara" (cuando tenía activado Susanoo). thumb|El gran odio Sasuke thumb|el chidori de Sasuke (Para si mismo sobre su nuevo Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno) "Estos ojos... pueden ver bien en la oscuridad." El Chidori (千鳥, Millar de Pájaros) es un jutsu que utiliza la naturaleza tipo rayo la cual fue creada por Kakashi Hatakedespués de haberse convertido en Jonin, mas tarde seria enseñado a su discípulo Sasuke Uchiha. Esta técnica se trata de utilizar la manipulación de la forma del chakra para hacer que aparezca una masa de chakra en la mano del usuario y de esa forma agregarle el elemento rayo creando un montón de chipas de electricidad que afila la mano, dandole la capacidad de atravesar casi cualquier cosa. Diferentes tipos de chidori: thumb|kuzo chidorithumb|chidori nagashi El Chidori (千鳥, Millar de Pájaros) es un jutsu que utiliza la naturaleza tipo rayo la cual fue creada por Kakashi Hatakedespués de haberse convertido en Jonin Ethumb|chodori senbon de Sasukel Chidori Nagashi (千鳥流し, Corriente del Millar de Pajaros) es una variación del Chidori creada por Sasuke Uchiha en los dos años y medio de entrenamiento con Orochimaru. Chidori Senbon (千鳥千本, Aguja de Millar de Aves) es otra de las variaciones del Chidori que crea Sasuke Uchiha en sus 2 años y medio de entrenamiento con Orochimaru. thumb|chidori eiso de sasuke El Chidori Eisō(千 鸟 鋭 枪, Lanza del Millar de Pajaros) es una variante del jutsu original de Elemento rayo Chidori, creado por Sasuke Uchiha en sus 2 años y medio de entrenamiento con Orochimaru. thumb|chidori kouken Con el Chidori Kouken, Sasuke Uchiha utiliza a su espadaChokutō para canalizar un Chidori extremadamente poderoso, capaz de partir cualquier objeto en su camino.